1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reclosable plastic bags of the type in which perishable food products are packaged and sold to consumers in retail outlets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reclosable plastic bag of this type, wherein the bag has an easy-open feature and a strong region from which it may be hung for display to consumers in a retail outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with reclosable plastic bags of the above general type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,674 shows a plastic film structure for forming a bag including a sheet of thin plastic film with continuous shaped interlocking rib and groove profiles thereon either integral with the film or on strips which are fused to the film. The sheet has plastic reinforcing strips thereon between the profiles. The reinforcing strips provide tear guidelines for tearing off the top of a bag formed from the sheet and to provide gripping flanges for separating the profiles and for opening the bag.
Bags of the type shown in this patent have proven to be quite difficult to open and to seal. The present invention provides a much improved package of the tear-open type.